Earlier foot beds were made by using a foot mould or impression in a foam material. Pressing the foot on to a glass plate is also an easy way to study the foot print from below. Today scanning equipment (scanners) can also be used for 3D mapping of an object or a surface, but such equipment tends to be fairly expensive and additionally suffers by needing a surface pressure against the object, for example from below by the glass plate under the foot. The important possibility to load an object like a foot by applying a hydrostatic or gas pressure during a scanning sequence, does not seem to have been suggested until now.